Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable
200px|thumb|Promo Bild Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable ist ein PSP-Spiel von Namco Bandai entwickelt. Yusuke Tomizawa (God Eater) und Yoshinao Doi (Rocks; Gate, Madoka Magica) produzierten das Spiel, während Gen Urobuchi an der Projektplanung arbeitete und das Szenario überwachte. SHAFT und Gekidan Inu Curry lieferten die Abbildungen. Das Spiel wurde am 15. März 2012 veröffentlicht. Es ist ein Roguelike RPG, mit Visual Novel Elementen. Es hat auch Szenarien mit Verzweigungen, neuen Hexen und voller Sprachausgabe. Ein Promo-Video für es kann hier (Japanisch) oder hier gefunden werden. Fünf Tage vor der Veröffentlichung des Spiels, wurden kurze Countdown-Videos (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijsXguP4P8k 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQlDYC9xKik 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7F8mUhbR5mM 3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fvig6Qur-3U 4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYkYH-97Zis 5 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_vXGoiyxJI 6) veröffentlicht, die die Bekämpfung verschiedener Hexen auf der Hauptseite der Website zeigen. Gameplay Features Die offizielle Website erklärt, dass eines der Merkmale eine "Kyubey Taste" sein wird, die den Spieler erlaubt Maßnahmen zu ergreifen oder Dialoge auswählen als Kyubey. Dies kann benutzt werden, um Charaktere zu überzeugen einen Pakt zu schließen, sie für einen Kampf zu stärken, sie in eine Hexe zu verwandeln, oder verhindern dass sie eine Hexe werden. Interessanterweise scheint es, dass einige der Kyubey Dialoge komödiantisch sein können. Ein Bild auf der Website zeigt die Dialogoptionen während das Auftreten von Charlottes Grief Seed, die für Kyubey erhältlich sind. Einer von ihnen ist "Willst du einen Hamburger essen?" Nach einer Ausgabe von Dengeki Playstation, wird die Geschichte auch von Homura's Sicht in der Homura Route erzählt. Handlungen und Dialoge kann mit der Homura Taste vorgenommen werden, ähnlich wie die Kyubey Taste. Die Bonus-CD, die mit dem Spiel (BD in der Special Edition, und einem DVD in der Standard Edition) kommt, wird Videos, Musik, Kommentare von Sprachschauspielerinnen, PS3 und PC Hintergrundbilder, und Abbildungen haben, welche mit Passwörtern gesperrt sind, die zu finden sind, während den End-Spiel Routen. Gemäß der Dengeki PSP Volume 3 und Informationen von der offiziellen Website gibt es 2 Hauptwerte, um das Schicksal der Mädchen zu bestimmen: *Karma-Wert (因果値): Dies kann geändert werden, bevor sie ein Magical Girl während des Dialogs wird. Es ist festzustellen, ob sie ein Magical Girl wird, und wie mächtig sie sein wird, wenn sie einen Packt schließt. Es erhöht nur MP *Emotion Wert (感情値): Dies wird geändert, nachdem sie zu einem Magical Girl geworden ist. Ein Magical Girl wird stärker sein in der Schlacht, wenn dieser Wert höher ist. Aber es bedeutet auch mehr Magie wird verbraucht, und ihr Soul Gem wird schneller verdunkelt. So ist es einfacher für sie eine Hexe zu werden. Nach Dengeki Playstation 2012-02, können diese Werte durch die folgenden Faktoren beeinflusst werden: *Die Wahl zwischen Dialogen treffen, wenn ein Ereignis auftritt. *Die Verwendung der Kyubey Taste zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt, um folgendes zu tun: **Ermutigen (はげます) ** Stiften (あおる) **Täuschen (とぼける) In der Homura Route, wird der Betrachter Homura. Sie hat auch 3-Befehle, um diese Werte beeinflussen: *Ermutigen (はげます) * Täuschen (とぼける) * Mitteilung (つき放す) Neben HP und MP, gibt es laut Dengeki_PlayStation_2012-03-29 5 sichtbare Attribute für alle Magical Girls: *STR Kraft, wirkt sich auf die Nahkampfangriffs aus *CON Konzentration, wirkt sich auf Strecken-Angriffe (Schießen) aus *VIT Vitalität, wirkt sich auf Verteidigung aus *DEX Geschicklichkeit, wirkt sich auf die Genauigkeit aus *AGI Beweglichkeit, wirkt sich auf die Ausweichrate aus Sie können durch die Benutzung von gefundenen Gegenständen in einer Hexen Barriere gestärkt werden. Darüber hinaus kann man auch im Shop eine Funktion kaufen, die zeigen wird, wann man die Kyubey Taste drücken soll. Gameplay Inhalt Während den VN-ähnlichen Spiel Routen werden die Schicksale der Magical Girls eine Hexen Transformationumfassen. Eine davon ist Candeloro, Mami Hexen Form. Gemäß der Januar 2012 Dengeki PlayStation, ist die Hexen Barriere "ein Raum der die mentale Landschaft des Magical Girls darstellt, bevor sie eine Hexe wurde. Für Mami ist dies "ein schicker und eleganter Ort der wie eine Tee-Party aus einem Bilderbuch aussieht. Es ist eine Hexe Barriere die zu Mami passt, da sie schwarzen Tee liebt." Zu den Merkmalen in ihrer Barriere gehören eine Teetasse, Regenbogenbrücke, Apfelbäume, aber mit einer invertierten Farbe des Himmels, die ein Gefühl des Unbehagens erstellt. Familiaren als die "Projektionen des Magical Girls Herz, bevor sie eine Hexe geworden" sind für die einsame Mami, die seltsam vertrauten Familiaren Mädchen Madoka und Kyoko. In Mamis Route wird Madoka ein Magical Girl. Wir sehen auch Informationen über Mamis Vergangenheit mit ihrer Familie, vor dem Unfall, durch den Mami zu einer Waise wurde. In Sayakas Route ist es möglich zu verhindern dass sie zu einer Hexe wird. Es ist auch möglich für sie mit den anderen Magical Girls gegen Walpurgisnacht zu kämpfen. Auf der anderen Seite kann die Geschichte auch noch grausamer als im Anime werden. In Kyokos Route sieht man die Details ihrer Vergangenheit mit ihrer Familie und dies beinhaltet ihre erste Begegnung mit Kyubey. Die Spieler können ihren Vater und ihre jüngere Schwester in Standard Anime Grafik sehen. Sie kämpft auch gegen Hexen mit Mami. Homura kann das Schicksal andere Mädchen ändern, und sie rekrutieren um gegen Walpurgisnacht in Homuras Route kämpfen. Es gibt einen anderen Spielmodus namens "Mysteriöse Hexen Barriere" Es ist eine Dungeon-Entdeckungs-Spiel. Es gibt einige ursprüngliche Hexen können nur in diesem Modus zu sehen. Levels und Fähigkeiten aller Magical Girls werden jedes Spiel gehalten. Obwohl sich Stärke in diesem Modus nicht auf den Story-Modus aus wirkt, werden einige Einzelteile zum befähigen der magischen Mädchen im Story-Modus erscheinen, nachdem der Dungeons entriegelt wurde. Basisspiel ''' Wenn das Spiel gestartet wird, wird eine Karte von Mitakihara gezeigt. Man kann als Kyubey einen Charakter auswählen und mit ihr sprechen oder sie dorthin bewegen, wo eine Hexe ist. Man kann solche Aktionen 4 Mal an einem Tag ausführen. Indem man Entscheidungen trifft, während man mit den Mädchen spricht, kann man ihre Karma Werte oder Emotion Werte manipulieren. Magical Girls können auch zu einem Hexen Labyrinth gelenkt werden, um gegen diese zu kämpfen, und erhalten Grief Seeds oder andere Gegenstände. Es gibt einige Werte beeinflussende Schlachten: * HP wird abnehmen, wenn man von Feinden oder von anormalen Zuständen getroffen wird. Aber man kann es mit Heilmagie oder heilenden Gegenstände zurückgewinnen. Es wird auch automatisch von Soul Gems wiederhergestellt. * MP wird abnehmen, wenn man Magie verwendet. Es kann auch automatisch durch Soul Gems zurückgewonnen werden. * LV (Level). Durch das Sammeln von EXP, wird dieser Wert erhöht und Magical Girls stärker. Sie können auch mehrere Arten von Magie abwerfen. * SG (Soul Gem). Es wird dunkeler werden, wenn es zum HP oder MP erholen genutzt wird. Wiederherstellen von HP kostet mehr als MP und beide wiederherzustellen kostet noch mehr. Durch die Verwendung von Grief Seeds, kann sie wiederhergestellt werden. Aber da Grief Seeds begrenzt sind, ist es wichtig, zu entscheiden, wann sie verwendet werden. Keine Magie (was MP kostet) können verwendet werden, wenn SG völlig dunkel ist. * Emotion Wert: Je höher dieser Wert, desto höher wird Emotion Ausgleich sein. Wenn dieser Wert hoch genug ist, wird es schwieriger, SG gut erholen. * Emotion Kompensation: Die Vergrößerung des Verbrauchs und der Macht bei der Verwendung von Magie. Natürlich wird jedes Magical Girl viele magische Fähigkeiten lernen. Mit dem Verzehr von Zauber-Büchern welche Gegnern fallen lassen und einigen notwendigen Werte gefallen sind, können neue magische Fähigkeiten erlernt werden. Um alle Arten von Magie zu lernen, ist es notwendig, viele Zeitschleifen durchzuführen. Für jede Route gibt es einen Punkt, der bestimmt, ob ein Magical Girl zu einer Hexe wird. Obwohl es möglich ist, es zu verhindern, indem man Grief Seeds benutzt, ist es auch nicht schlecht es sein zu lassen, weil dadurch eine große Menge an emotionaler Energie gesammelt werden kann. Auch können mehr Karma-Werte durch den Sieg über die Hexe akkumuliert werden. Am Ende jeder Route wird Walpurgisnacht da sein. Sie ist die mächtigste Hexe, wie im Anime. Was in der Zukunft sein wird, wird von den Spielern bestimmt. Nachdem die Route sein Ende erreicht, werden Parameter in Karma Werte umgetauscht, so dass sie bessere Magical Girls in der nächsten Zeitschleife werden. Ihre Level auf auf 1 zurückgesetzt werden. Die Google-Tabelle enthält einige hilfreiche Informationen. '''Mysteriöse Hexen Barriere Geheimnisvolle Hexen Barriere ist unter zusätzliches Menü erreichbar. Es gibt fünf Barrieren. Jede kann nach Beendigung der Route eines Mädchens entriegelt werden. Das Labyrinth wird jedes Spiel zufällig generiert. Die Familiaren werden gemischt. Kampf Tipps * Homura's Kombination, das folgende, verwendet werden, um irgendeinen Boss, mit relativer Leichtigkeit zu besiegen. Zusammen benutzt, ist es Homura's Fähigkeit viele Angriffe auszuführen ohne Vergeltungsmaßnahmen. Es ist sogar möglich Charaktere während suspendierter Zeit zu ändern, um noch leistungsfähigere Treffer zu machen. Auch ist die Wirkung von Clockup abgetrennt und wird für jeden Charakter gezählt. Beispielsweise auch nachdem Homura's Wirkung abgelaufen ist, durch Umschalten auf Kyoko, ist es immer noch wirksam. * Ausgrsetzte Zeit (時間 停止) - Stoppt die Zeit für fünf Umdrehungen * Clockup (クロックアップ) - Party-weiter Geschwindigkeitsschub (Sayaka's Allegro hat den gleichen Effekt, nur mit mehr MP Verbrauch) * Clockdown (クロックダウン) - Verlangsamt Gegner Spiel Routen thumb|220px|Erklärung, wie man alle Routen erhält, von [[Dengeki Kanshasai 2012]] Es gibt insgesamt sechs Routen (Episoden), die nachdem bestimmte Bedingungen erfüllt sind freigeschaltet werden: 夢の中で逢った, ような... (Als wäre ich ihr im Traum begegnet...) - Madoka Route. Dies ist die Standardroute, die der Spieler beim Start eines neuen Spiels spielen muss. あなたが側にいてくれるなら (Nur wenn du an meiner Seite bist) - Mami Route. Verfügbar nach Beendigung der Madoka Route. 私が願った, 奇跡 (Der Wunsch für den ich betete) -Sayaka Route Ist verfügbar nachdem Mami's Route abgeschlossen wurde, ohne dass Mami eine Hexe wurde 残された最後の希望だったんだ (Das war meine letzte Hoffnung) -Kyoko Route. Verfügbar nachdem Sayaka's Route abgeschlossen wurde, ohne dass Sayaka eine Hexe wurde. 運命はきっと変えられる (Das Schicksal könnte verändert werden) -Homura Route. Verfügbar nachdem Mami oder Sayaka in ihren Routen Hexen wurden oder nachdem Abschließen der Kyoko Route. 想いは現実を越える (Ein Wunsch kann die Wirklichkeit übertreffen) -Bonus Route. Verfügbar nachdem Homura's Route beendet ist. 'Fan Kommentar zum Spiel Routen' thumb|220px|Um den goldenen Abschluss erreichen, müssen alle Endungen in der Route abgeschlossen sein. Hinweis: Die folgenden Informationen ist noch nicht vollständig der Tat überprüft und können etwas irreführende Angaben oder Ungenauigkeiten enthalten. Es ist voller Spoiler über das Spiel und dem Anime. Madoka Route: *Diese Route ist ähnlich wie bei den Veranstaltungen im Anime und ist so etwas wie ein einleitender Weg zum Spiel. Es hat sich jedoch nur ein Ende, indem Madoka ein Pakt schließt, um Sayaka zu retten und Homura die Zeit wiederholt. Wegen des Endes, ist es nicht in jeder im Anime gezeigten Timeline, möglich zu korrelieren. Mami Route: *Diese Route scheint mit der ersten Zeitachse der Episode 10 des Anime zu korrelieren, wenn Mami nicht zu einer Hexe wird, und verfügt über Ereignisse aus der Drama-CD "Memories of You" und deutet an Mami und Kyoko's Vergangenheit in der Drama-CD "Farewell Story" an *Diese Route umfasst Mami's Hintergrund vor dem Werden ein Magical Girls. Sie war ein ganz normales Mädchen mit Eltern und Freunden. Allerdings gab es Anzeichen für eine Hexen Aktivität in Mitakihara, wie eine hohe Selbstmordrate. Kyubey merkt Mami als eine Kandidaten mit Potenzial. *Das Ereignis, welches ihren Wunsch ausgelöst, ist der gleiche wie im Anime, ein Autounfall, der ihre Eltern tötet und sie in Lebensgefahr setzt. Sie wünschte sich von Kyubey, gerettet zu werden. *Nach dem Unfall, und in der Jagd der Hexen gefangen distanziert sich Mami von ihren Freunden in der Schule und endet allein. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten, zunächst mit Kämpfen, aber übt um besser zu werden, so dass sie die Menschen vor Hexen retten kann. *Einige Monate vor den Ereignissen im Anime rettet Mami Madoka vor Gertrud. Madoka wird zu einem Magical Girl und revanchiert sich indem sie Mami vor Charlotte rettet. Wie in der Drama-CD, macht Madoka ihr Wunsch, um Amy, die Katze, zu retten. *Homura, welche kränklich ist und ihre Brille trägt, ist die Neue in der Schule. Ereignisse treten in dieser Route auf, ähnlich wie im Anime Folge 10 gezeigten Anfangszeitachse und neue Ereignisse umfassen das Spiel. *Sowohl Kyoko als auch Sayaka sind mit Szenen, die die Ereignisse in ihrem Leben zeigen eingeführt. Obwohl nichts ereignisreich beiden von ihnen passiert während dieser Route. *Wenn Mami beim Kampf gegen Gisela einen hohen Emotionswert hat, wird sie wählen, es allein zu bekämpfen. Ihr Soul Gem wird ganz dunkel, und sie verwandelt sich in Candeloro . Nachdem sie besiegt ist wird Madoka Walpurgisnacht alleine bekämpfen. Sie stirbt und Homura schließt einen Pakt mit Kyubey für den gleichen Wunsch im Anime, und dreht die Zeit zurück. **Wenn Mami's Emotionen niedrig sind, wird sie Madoka bitten sie bei der Bekämpfung von Gisela unterstützen. Wenn ihr Soul Gem nicht völlig dunkel wird und ihre Emotionen niedrig bleiben, wird Mami nicht in eine Hexe verwandeln. Sie wird mit Madoka gegen Walpurgisnacht kämpfen und es bisiegen, aber beide sterben. Homura, welche den gleichen Pakt wie im Anime schließt und wird die Zeit zurückdrehen. Sayaka Route: * Diese Route scheint mit der zweiten Zeitachse der Folge 10 des Anime zu korrelieren, wenn Sayaka nicht einer Hexe wird, und verfügt über Ereignisse aus den Drama-CDs. * Bevor sie ihren Pakt schloss, wusste sie nicht, dass Madoka, Mami und Brillen Homura schon Magical Girls sind. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was ein Magical Girl ist. Der erste, der ihr etwas darüber erzählte, war Kyubey. * Als Kyousuke in Verzweiflung fällt, weil er weiß, dass er nie wieder Geige spielen kann, versucht er, Selbstmord zu begehen. Kyubey erzählt Sayaka, dass viele talentierte Künstler den Tod wählen, wenn sie spüren, dass sie nicht besser als früher sind, und dass Kyousuke Persönlichkeit könnte so sein. Kyousuke Selbstmordversuch ist, was Sayaka's Pakt mit Kyubey bewirkt. * Sayaka wirft ihren Soul Gem weg, nachdem sie und Kyoko Zeugen von Mami's Tod während einem Kampf gegen Charlotte werden. Kyubey behauptet dass, wenn Sayaka's Soul Gem nicht innerhalb von 2 Tagen (13. Tag der Spielzeit ) gefunden wird, wird es zu spät, um sie zu retten. Homura und Madoka jagen Hexe Familiaren rund um die Stadt, um zu versuchen Sayaka's Soul Gem zu finden, welcher in Charlotte Magen ist. ** Falls sie versagen, kämpft Kyoko am nächsten Tag gegen Hexen und findet den Soul Gem. Aber Kyoko hat nicht genug Magie, um Sayaka Körper zu bewahren und Hexen zu bekämpfen während der gleichen Zeit, weshalb Sayaka Körper zu faulen beginnt. Wenn Kyoko schließlich Sayaka's Soul Gem findet, fällt sie vor Erschöpfung um. Während Kyoko schläft, wandert Sayaka los, da sie nichts über ihren verrotteten Körper weiß. Kyosuke besucht Sayaka zu Hause. Er sieht dass Sayaka lebendig ist, aber in einem Zustand der Zerfalls, und nennt sie ein Monster. Inzwischen werden Homura, Madoka und Kyoko realisieren, dass Sayaka weg ist, und gehen zu ihr nach Hause nachdem Kyosuke weg rennt. Sie verwandelt sich in Oktavia. Wenn sie es tut, wird Kyoko versuchen, Oktavia wieder in Sayaka zu verwandeln. Wenn sich herausstellt, dass es unmöglich ist, wird Kyoko Selbstmord mit Oktavia begehen, ähnlich wie bei den Ereignissen des Anime Folge 9. Homura und Madoka werden Walpurgisnacht bekämpfen, aber erschöpfen ihre Soul Gems. Madoka wird Homura bitten, sie zu töten, bevor sie sich in eine Hexe verwandelt. Homura tut dies und dreht dann die Zeit zurück. * Wenn Homura und Madoka Sayaka's Soul Gem in der Zeit finden, können zwei Möglichkeiten auftreten. ** Die erste Möglichkeit ist, wenn Sayaka's Soul Gem nicht vollständig dunkel wird, wird Sayaka in Kyoko's Arme laufen und weinen. Danach wird Kyoko sie aufmuntern und Sayaka's Emotionswert fällt zu 300. Sie werden Izabel bekämpfen und sehen Kyousuke und Hitomi in der Hexen-Barriere. Sayaka hat zuerst Angst, Kyousuke und Hitomi zu retten, wegen dem, was sie von ihr denken würde, aber Kyoko überredet sie. Kyousuke und Hitomi werden ohnmächtig und sehen den Kampf nicht. Sayaka und Kyoko werden das Gebiet verlassen, bevor sie aufwachen. Sie werden sich daran erinnern Sayaka's Stimme sagen zu hören, dass sie ein Held der Gerechtigkeit war, aber sie werden denken das sie nur träumten. Sie kämpft dann gegen Walpurgisnacht mit Homura und Madoka, aber stirbt während des Kampfes. Kyoko wird nicht da sein, weil Sayaka sie nicht um Hilfe gefragen hat . Die Route endet damit, dass Homura die Zeit zurück dreht. ** Die zweite Möglichkeit wird ausgelöst, wenn Sayaka's Emotionswert hoch ist und ihr Soul Gem ganz dunkel wird vor der Begegnung mit Kyoko, vor dem Kampf mit Izabel. In diesem Szenario sind Kyousuke und Hitomi wach und sehen den Kampf. Nachdem Kampf, sie sind aufgeregt, und Kyosuke nennt sie ein Monster anstatt ihr zu danken und Sayaka wird depressiv und verwandelt sich schließlich in Oktavia. Es gibt neue Zwischensequenzen und unterschiedliche Dialog, aber das Ergebnis ist das gleiche. Kyoko opfert sich, um Oktavia zu töten und die Ereignisse gegen Walpurgisnacht spielen sich die gleiche Weise. Kyoko Route: thumb *Diese Route beinhaltet Ereignisse aus der Drama-CD "Farewell Story.". *In dieser Route, starb Mami durch Charlotte und Sayaka kann nicht vom Verwandeln in Oktavia von Seckendorff gerettet werden. *Kyoko's Hintergrund und tragische Geschichte ist detaillierter und ausgebauter, als in der Drama-CD, "Farewell Story". *Der Tod von Kyokos Familie wird grafisch dargestellt, anstelle von Pappfiguren, wie es im Anime gezeigt wurde. *Wenn Sayaka zu Oktavia wird, wird Kyoko Madoka davon zu überzeugen, ihr zu helfen, Sayaka wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Jedoch wird Homura sie töten, bevor Kyoko und Madoka versuchen Oktavia wieder in Sayaka zu verwandeln. Kyoko wird aufgeregt. **Wenn Kyokos Emotions Wert hoch ist, wird sie zur Hexe Ophelia. Der Spieler muss die Hexe besiegen, damit die Route endet. Darin kämpft Homura gegen Walpurgisnacht, aber da es nicht gut läuft, schließt Madoka einen Pakt mit Kyubey um Homura zu helfen. Kurz darauf verwandelt sich Madoka in Kriemhild Gretchen und Homura dreht die Zeit zurück. **Wenn ihr Emotions Wert niedrig ist und ihr Soul Gem nicht völlig dunkel ist, wird Kyoko sich beruhigen. Sie wird am Ende mit Homura gegen Walpurgisnacht kämpfen. Während des Kampfes wird Madoka einen Pakt schließen und ihnen ihm Kampf zu helfen. Allerdings verwandelt sie sich dann in Kriemhild Gretchen und tötet Kyoko mit einem Schlag. Homura dreht die Zeit zurück. Homura Route: *Diese Route beinhaltet Ereignisse aus dem Anime und Drama CDs, aber keine der Endungen scheinen genau auf spezifische Zeitschleifen aus dem Anime korrelieren. Das Spiel zeigt, was Homura direkt nach der Schule tat, bevor Madoka Mami und Kyubey in Folge 1 des Animes traf: *Homura jagte tatsächlich Gertrud im Gebäude, bis Kyubey auftaucht, so beschloss sie Kyubey statt Gertrud zu jagen. **Homura dachte daran Gertrud zu besiegen und den Grief Seed Mami zu geben, als ein Zeichen der Freundschaft. Aber wegen Kyubey ging es nach hinten los. *Nachdem Homura Mami vor Charlotte rettet, wird sie ihre anfängliche Misstrauen gegen Homura überwinden und fängt eine Freundschaft mit ihr ein. Mami wird mit ihrer neuen Freundin verbunden fühlen. Sie wird sie für Tee einladen und ihr auch ein Bento machen. *Es gibt nur einen Weg um Sayaka davor zu retten eine Hexe zu werden, und das ist, wenn man Kyoko nimmt um mit ihr zu sprechen. Weder ihre beste Freundin Madoka noch ihr bewunderte Mentorin Mami sind in der Lage sie zu beruhigen, nur Kyoko kann es. Dies bestätigt, eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen und dass Kyoko die Fähigkeit hat, Sayaka dramatisch zu verändern, genauso wie Sayaka Kyoko ändern kann. In den beiden Sayaka und Homura Routen ist Kyoko die einzige, die sie retten kann. **Wenn Mami noch lebt, erzählt Homura ihr die Wahrheit über das Werden von Magical Girls zu Hexen. Wenn Homura sowohl Kyoko als auch Mami die Wahrheit erzählt, und dann Oktavia tötet bevor Kyoko und Madoka versuchen, Oktavia zurück zu Sayaka zu konvertieren, wird dies dazu führen dass Mami Selbstmord begeht. ***In diesem Szenario, wenn Oktavia tot ist, und Mami Selbstmord begangen hat, dann wird Kyoko nicht auftauchen und Homura wird am Ende allein kämpfen. ****In allen anderen außer Mami Selbstmord Szenarien wird Kyoko Homura auf ihren Kämpfen zu unterstützen. Weitere Ergänzungen: *Junko's Kommentar über Homura, "Sie sieht aus und verhält sich wie ich, als ich in ihrem Alter war ..." Homura Route Endungen: thumb|220px *Ende 1 (Anime ED End): Das häufigste Ende in der Route ist die des Animes. Während der Ödland-Szene, hat der Spieler die Möglichkeit Dämonen zu schießen, bis die End Musik (Connect) endet. **Während der Ödland Phase werden die Dämonen nicht kämpfen und sterben in einem Schuss aus einem Magische Pfeil Fähigkeit. *Ende 2 (Homura kämpft alleine Ende): Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, um dieses Ende zu erreichen. Eine ist, wenn Mami stirbt im Kampf gegen Charlotte, Sayaka nie einen Pakt schließt und Homura nicht den bestimmten Dialog mit Kyoko auswählt wird Homura am Ende allein kämpfen. Dies kann auch passieren, wenn Sayaka einen Pakt schließt und zu Oktavia wird, Homura bestimmte Entscheidungen macht, welche Mami dazu bringen Selbstmord zu begehen und Kyoko nie beim Walpurgisnacht-Kampf auftaucht. Homura stirbt in Madokas Armen, froh, da sie sie endlich retten konnte. Madoka schließt keinen Pakt und das ist das Ende. *Ende 3 (Homura Kyoko Ende): Dieses Ende kann erreicht werden, wenn Mami im Kampf gegen Charlotte stirbt, Sayaka keinen Pakt schließt und Homura bestimmte Entscheidungen schließt, bei welchen das Ergebnis ist, das Kyoko mit ihr kämpft. Beide schaffen es Walpurgisnacht zu besiegen und Madoka schließt keinen Pakt. Kyoko kehrt nach Hause zurück zu Kazamino City, und verlässt Homura und Madoka in Mitakihara. Die ED Credits zeigen Szenen von Kyoko's Kirche, bevor es verlassen wurde und endet damit, dass Kyoko Madoka und Homura zum Abschied winkt. *Ende 4 (Wahres Ende): Wenn man Walpurgisnacht mit Homura, Mami, Kyoko und Sayaka lebendig und ohne dass Madoka einen Pakt schließt zu besiegen, erhält man das Tee-Party Ende. Das Bild wird mit den Wörtern zusammen: "Das ist mein Gebet, mein Wunsch ..." auf Englisch gezeigt. **Die Tea-Party-Endung kann nur auf der Homura Route abgeschlossen werden und ist das wahre Ende des Spiels. **Sayaka zwingt Kyoko Mamis Ersatzschuluniform zu tragen. **Während Madoka und Homura Mami in der Küche helfen, redet Sayaka darüber wie schön und sauber Mamis Wohnung ist und wie toll sie ist, und dass sie Schule und Hexenjagd gut meistert. Anscheinend wird Kyoko eifersüchtig: Sayaka: Jemanden wie Mami zu heiraten wäre schön. Kyoko: Ich bin jedenfalls schlampig. Sayaka: Huh, warum bist du so wütend? Kyoko: Ich bin nicht wütend. *Und Madoka scheint seltsam besorgt über Homura's Flachbrüstigkeit sein: Während der Tea-Party-Gesprächen, reden sie darüber einkaufen zu gehen und Sayaka erwähnt, dass sie ein neues Gericht in ihrem üblichen Fast-Food-Restaurant versuchen will. Kyoko kommentiert, dass Sayaka fett wird. Sayaka erwidert, dass Kyoko nicht reden soll, denn sie braucht Nährstoffe für einen bestimmten Teil ihres Körpers. Nachdem Sayaka Kyoko dazu bekam, Mami's Schuluniform zu tragen, bemerkte sie wie es im Brustbereich etwas lose ist. Kyoko ist sicherlich nicht davon amüsiert. Nach einem amüsierten "Oh, Sayaka-chan" von Madoka, stoppt sie plötzlich, dreht sich zu Homura und platzt heraus "Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen Homura-chan! Du bist noch jung und hast Zeit, um zu wachsen!". Homura gibt eine lange Pause, bevor sie antwortet: "... Es ist mir egal." Madoka entschuldigt sich verlegen. Bonus Route:: Es ist nur verfügbar, nachdem Beenden der Homura Route. Es parodiert Ereignisse im Spiel. *Mami wird zu einem Magical Girl Idol nach Homuras Vorschlag. **Nachdem sie ausgekundschaftet wurde, wird Mami zu beschäftigt wegen des Idol Unterrichts, so dass sie die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit der Stadt Homura, Sayaka und Madoka überlässt. Homura schlägt vor, dass sie Kyoko kontaktieren sollte und Mami stimmt zu. *Kyoko wird sich kurz nachdem sie von Mami kontaktiert zeigen. Homura lässt die Verantwortung der Hexenverfolgung Kyoko, und ermöglicht ihr, so viele Grief Seeds zu sammeln, wie sie will, sehr zur Freude Kyokos. *Sayaka, nachdem sie von Homura gepresst wird, hat eine Konfrontation mit Hitomi über Kyosuke. **Homura zettelt den Kampf zwischen Hitomi und Sayaka an. Sie tröstet Hitomi, welche verloren hat, mit einer Umarmung. ***Danach wird Kyosuke Sayakas Geständnis akzeptieren, und am nächsten Tag gehen sie zusammen zur Schule. Hitomi wird wie besessen von Homura, so dass sich Madoka etwas ausgelassen fühlt. *Homura ohrfeigt Madoka, denn Madoka nennt sich ungeschickt ohne andere Fähigkeit abgesehen davon, dass ein Magical Girl (eine Erinnerung an die Drama-CD: "Memories of you") ist. Homura ohrfeigt nicht nur Madoka, sondern versucht sie auch mit den Worten zu trösten " selbst wenn du ungeschickt und dumm bist, ein süßes Magical Girl zu sein ist genug." Es ist eine Parodie an das Spiel am 29 Tag, am Abend der Homura Route oder der 11. Folge des Animes, Homura Geständnis an Madoka. Berichterstattung über die PSP Promotional Veranstaltungen thumb|Spiel Hersteller und Seiyuu nehmen an der Veranstaltung teil Am 28. August hielt Bandai Namco Games eine Werbeveranstaltung für das Madoka PSP-Spiel am der Chara-Hobby 2011 Konvention. Spielehersteller Yusuke Tomizawa von Bandai Namco Games und Yoshinao Doi von Nitroplus waren an diesem Event anwesend, um über die Entwicklung des Spiels zu sprechen. Anime und Spiele seiyuu Chiwa Saito (Homura Akemi), Kaori Mizuhashi (Mami Tomoe) und Eri Kitamura (Sayaka Miki) traten auch auf, um das Spiel zu besprechen und Fragen zu beantworten. Es gab eine weitere Werbeveranstaltung am 10. Oktober, welche in Tokushima gehalten wurde, die auch eine Berichterstattung erhalten hat. Übersetzte Berichterstattung über die Veranstaltung in dem betreffenden Artikel: Madoka PSP Werbeveranstaltung. Mami's herzklopfendes Tiro Finale 250px|thumb|Gameplay-Bildschirm Am 7. Oktober, wurde auf der offiziellen Website des Spieles der bekanntgegeben, dass eine Smartphone-App bekannt als マミのドキドキティロ·フィナーレ (Mami's herzklopfendes Tiro Finale) am 14. Oktober veröffentlicht, um das Spiel zu fördern. Das Spiel selbst scheint ein Kampf zwischen Mami und Charlotte zu sein, mit Madoka und Sayaka beobachten im Hintergrund. Das Spiel kann nun in beiden Apples App Store und Android Market heruntergeladen werden, aber nur in Japan oder mit einem japanischen App Store Account. Kurz nachdem die App veröffentlicht wurde, haben Spieler eine Kasten Illustration entsperrt für das Spiel auf der Website. 'Gameplay' 280px|thumb Tippt man auf linken unteren Kreis, kann man die Richtung der Musketen steuern, und indem man auf den Angriffsknopf in der unteren rechten Ecke drückt, feuert man. Es gibt 5 Plattformen, auf denen Mami stehen kann. Um die Plattform zu wechseln, dreht man nach links oder rechts und drückt die Spring-Taste. Plattformen können durch Familiaren beschädigt werden, und Mami wird fallen, wenn sie auf einer defekten steht. Aber keine Sorge, Mami kann ,auch wenn sie fällt, auf eine andere Plattform springen und gebrochene Plattformen werden nach einer Weile wieder aufgebaut. Das Spiel ist vorbei, wenn entweder die Barriere zum Schutz von Madoka und Sayaka kaputt geht oder Mami's Soul Gem erschöpft wird. Nach einiger Schießerei, wird das Messgerät in der unteren Mitte erhöht. Man kann Spezialangriffe durch Drücken der Spur, wenn es einen gewissen Wert erreicht, abfeuern. Die mächtigste Attacke - Tiro Finale - kann abgefeuert werden, wenn das Messgerät das Maximum erreicht, und alle Familiaren auf dem Bildschirm werden ausgelöscht. Es gibt noch andere Angriffe auf geringeren Werten. Es können 2 Modi gespielt werden. Im normalen Modus wird das Spiel beendet nachdem Charlotte geschlagen ist. Im Endlos-Modus, erhält Mami ein Grief Seed welcher 30 Punkte ihres Soul Gems erholt nachdem die Hexe besiegt, aber dann wird das Spiel von vorne beginnen, bis man verliert. Ursprünglich waren nur 2 Stufen zur Verfügung. Im Update, welches am 2. März veröffentlicht wurde, werden Homura und Ophelia auch im Spiel enthalten sein. Ein Vorschau Video vom Update wurde auf der offiziellen Website hinzugefügt und kann hier angesehen werden. Ebenen Spezialattacken Mami Homura Online Aufgabe Das Spiel kommt mit einigen Online-Aufgaben. Einige Kunstwerke werden aufgedeckt, wenn die Quests abgeschlossen sind. Madoka Kaname IP-Anwendung Die "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica iP" & "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica IP für Android" wurde am 20. Januar veröffentlicht, 2012. Es kann hier oder direkt hier heruntergeladen werden. Ein kurzes Video von dem, wie es sieht aus hier. Madoka Kaname wird auf der Bühne in der App "iP" -Serie, die Live2D Technologie verwendet, sein. Ihre Stimme (Nachrichten) wird sich, abhängig von der Zeit, ändern. Sie wird auch einige niedliche Aktionen ausführen durch Berühren oder Schnipsen des Bildschirms 700px Zusätzlich zum Spielen mit Madoka, gibt es auch 4 Funktionen in dieser App. *Twitter: Zeigt Twitter über die App. *Alarm: Man kann den Alarm einstellen. Madoka wird rufen, wenn die Zeit abgelaufen ist. *Zeitplan: Zeigt Daten im Zeitplan. *Information: Verbindet sie mit der offiziellen Website. Sonderausgabe Eine Sonderausgabe des Spiels werden die folgenden Angaben enthalten: *Figma Madoka Kaname ~ Schuluniform Ver. ~ (Kyubey enthalten) *Spezielle Bildaufzeichnungs BD *Homu Homu Taschentuch *Illustration Sammlung *Kyubey Tasche *Sonder klare Karte *Limitierte Ausgaben Box [ Weitere Details]: *Spezielles Video: Ich würde ziemlich glücklich sein, wenn ich ein paar Kekse hätte. *Video der VA Interviews *Extragalerie Gekidan Inu Curry *Illustration Galerie durch Eingabe Kennwort *Spiel OST *Original-Bild für PS3 *Original-Bild für PC *Charakter Einführung Galerie Gallerie 'Offiziell' Madoka Magica Portable.jpg 'Waren und Werbung' 800px-Psp_special_edition.jpg Artbook_special.jpg Dvd_special.jpg Psp_special_edition2.jpg 800px-PSP_figma.jpg|Auf dem Display an Comiket 80 399px-PSP_figma2.jpg|Madoka Figur 2 358px-Madoka_Figma_For_PSP_01.jpg|Nochmal Madoka 400px-Game_and_goodies_bonuses.jpg 471px-3e28963e9bf90b23ef4e6ad4feb692f3.jpg|Carddas.com Bandai spielbezogene Produkte 800px-Exhibit_17.jpg|Aus dem Film Madoka Magica Exhibit 365px-Madoka_PSP_SS_06.jpg| Website Bonus Beschreibung 'Gameplay' 120px-PSP_Screenshot1.jpg 120px-PSP_Game_01.jpg 120px-MadoMagi_PSP_PV2_Homura_button.png|Die Homura Taste in Aktion 120px-PSP_Game_System_1.jpg|Spielsystem 120px-PSP_Game_System_2.jpg|Spielsystem 2 120px-PSP_Screenshot6.jpg 120px-PSP_Mami_Route_1.jpg|Mami's Route 120px-PSP_Sayaka_Route_1.jpg|Sayaka's Route 1 120px-PSP_Sayaka_Route_2.jpg|Sayaka's Route 2 120px-PSP_Kyoko_Route_1.jpg|Kyoko's Route 1 120px-PSP_Kyoko_Route_2.jpg|Kyoko's Route 2 120px-Kyoko_PSP2.jpg 'Neue Hexen' 120px-PSP_Game_Mami's_Soul_Gem.png|Mami's Soul Gem vor der Verwandlung zu... 120px-MadoMagi_PSP_Candeloro_5.jpg|Candeloro, ihrer Hexenform 120px-Candelorotrailer.jpg 120px-PSP_Candeloro_SS_01.jpg 53px-PSP_Candeloro_SS_02.jpg|Familiare repräsentieren Madoka und Kyoko 120px-PSP_Oktavia.jpg 120px-PSP_Kyoko_Route_3.jpg 120px-PSP_Ophelia_SS_01.jpg 120px-Ophelia_RossoPhantasma_PSP.jpg|Rosso Phantasma Hexen Version 120px-PSP_Game_Albertine.jpg|Albertine 120px-QUITTERIE.jpg|Quitterie 120px-ITZLI.jpg|Itzli 'Charakter Profile' 100px-PSP Madoka.jpg|Madoka Kaname 120px-Madoka PSP SS 01.jpg 120px-PSP Madoka Powers.jpg|Madoka's Kräfte 92px-PSP Homura.jpg|Homura Akemi 120px-Madoka PSP SS 03.jpg 120px-PSP Homura Powers.jpg|Homura's Kräfte 109px-PSP Mami.jpg|Mami Tomoe 120px-Madoka PSP SS 04.jpg 120px-PSP Mami Powers.jpg|Mami's Kräfte 93px-PSP Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka Miki 120px-Madoka PSP SS 05.jpg 120px-PSP Sayaka Powers.jpg|Sayaka's Kräfte 94px-PSP Kyoko and others.jpg|Kyoko Sakura und andere 120px-Madoka PSP SS 02.jpg 120px-PSP Kyoko Powers.jpg|Kyoko's Kräfte 'Personal' 120px-MadoMagi PSP PV2 003.jpg|Diskussion des Spiels vom Produktionspersonal und seiyuu 120px-MadoMagi PSP PV2 004.jpg|Aoi Yuuki spielt das Spiel 120px-PSP Game Seiyuu.jpg|Website Seiyuu Profile ''Mami's herzklopfendes Tiro Finale'' Screenshots 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale01.jpg 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale02.jpg 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale03.jpg|Ebenen Auswahl 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale04.jpg|Spiel Hilfe 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale05.jpg|Spielanleitung 1 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale06.jpg|Spielanleitung 2 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale07.jpg|Spielanleitung 3 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale08.jpg|Spielanleitung 4 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale09.jpg|Spielanleitung 5 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale10.jpg|Spielanleitung 6 120px-PSP_Homura_App_Update.jpg 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale11.jpg|Neuer Titel-Bildschirm nach der Aktualisierung am März 2012 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale12.jpg|Ophelia 120px-Game_Mami_TiroFinale13.jpg|Ophelias Familiare in Fischform